1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a popcorn popping and dispensing apparatus adapted for use in combination with a hot air source, the apparatus being structured and disposed to be insulated from heat loss, be capable of unmanned, coined operation, and allow for facilitated cleaning thereof, thereby providing a highly effective, easy to maintain, and easily regulated popping and dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Popcorn is a highly enjoyable and often consumed snack food. Although it may be popped in a buttered pan or in a microwave, air popped popcorn has been thought to be the most flavorful and low in fat popcorn. Accordingly, there have been numerous types of home air poppers to meet this need. When popping popcorn for commercial situations, however, large containers are commonly employed, wherein the popcorn may be contained and dispensed by an attendant. Unfortunately, these types of popping apparatuses require a vendor to dispense the popcorn and, as a result of the often elevated popping means are difficult to clean and load. As a result, it would be highly beneficial and desirous to provide a popcorn popping and dispensing apparatus, which while being useful for private use, may be highly useful in a commercial situation wherein an individual may, by inserting money and activating a solenoid switch, cause a predetermined quantity of popcorn to be popped and dispensed. Such an apparatus will assure fresh popcorn to the individual consumer, and will minimize the attendant requirements. Additionally, it may be easily cleaned to maintain a high degree of sanitary conditions and prevent non-popping kernels from remaining in the apparatus and potentially burn.